


Bittersweet

by PolarGrizz47



Series: http://REBORN [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI AU, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Rhys doesn't remember, Jack does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHH unedited.  
> Probably would help if you read part 1 first!

Rhys let out a low groan and buried his face into his arm, curling up next to Jack as the CEO’s loud and jarring alarm screamed at them. The older man let out his own little rumble of displeasure.

Neither of them was really ready for a new work day. Luckily it was only a Friday. The weekend was within an arm’s reach.

Jack stretched one big arm out to try and swat at the alarm groggily, and in his sleepy haze he only ended up knocking it down onto the floor. “Are you _friggin_ kiddin’ me…” Jack snarled, narrowing his mismatched gaze as he rolled back over.

The young man smothered his laughter into the man’s chest, his one hand curling around the yellow and black comforters as he yanked them over top his head. The alarm still shouted at them, somewhat amplified against the hardwood floor.

Grumpy and frazzled, Jack shoved his hand under his foam pillow and grasped at his trusted pistol. Rhys halfheartedly gabbed at his arm once he saw the barrel, but he quickly exchanged his hold for covering up one of his ears while Jack lay on his back and pointed the weapon at the offending clock.

The shot was always loud in the bedroom, but the ringing silence soon took its explosive place and left the alarm clock in a smoldering mess.

“Jack,” Rhys mumbled, peaking at Jack from the edge of the blankets, “That’s the _third_ one this month.”

Shoving the pistol back under his pillow for safekeeping, Jack settled in and pulled his lover closer. “Who cares? They’re cheap as Pandora, kiddo.” His voice was thick and husky with sleep and annoyance, and the older man wrapped one arm around the lithe man to keep him close, using up all the body heat while he could.

The company man grumbled and snuggled in obligingly. “Sure, whatever you say,” He slurred with a long yawn before hugging the blanket closer around his shoulders.

Jack allowed him to pillow his cheek against his chest, Rhys’ wavy hair messily splayed out and his cheek comfortably placed over his heart. The older man let his hand brush up underneath the kid’s sweater, gently touching at the smooth and pale skin on Rhys’ stomach.

They lay like that for a long while, Rhys half-asleep and lulled by the steady tempo beating inside Jack’s chest. The CEO busied himself with running his thumb up and down Rhys’ hipbone, staring out at the starry sky around Pandora with his one good, blue eye.

Finally, Rhys seemed to snap out of his sleepy state. Slowly sitting up, the man braced himself on his one arm and gave a deeper yawn. “We should… probably get out of bed.” He wanted to get his arm on and get his coffee before they were both late.

Jack grunted before snagging Rhys around the waist while the man went to scoot of the bed. “Not so fast, kitten,” He rumbled, pulling the lithe man closer. “Don’t I get a morning kiss?”

While the CEO cracked a sly and shit-eating grin, Rhys rolled his eyes.

They played this game every day, and he knew that Jack would pout and huff for the rest of the morning if he brushed off an early kiss for coffee.

Rhys allowed Jack to tug him up over his lap, the company man throwing either leg over the sides of Jack’s hips and getting comfy. The blanket fell from his shoulders and Rhys braced his small hand over Jack’s chest.

The CEO sprawled out under him like the cat about to get the canary, his arms now folded under his head and his predatory gaze settled over the younger man’s ruffled appearance. The way Rhys’ sweater fell off his shoulders and rode up over his hips made Jack want to freshen up all those hickies and bend the kid right over. Make him squirm and moan _so prettily_.

Rhys gave him a soft smile as he bent down to press his lips to Jack’s. The older man indulged in it fully, pressing it tongue into it and listening to Rhys groan into him, his legs shifting as he scooted closer.

Man, he could _really_ go for skipping work today for an early weekend.

As Jack wrapped one arm around Rhys’ shoulders to pull him closer, the CEO tasted something distressing and distinct.

 _Blood_.

The metallic taste was undeniable.

He pulled back slightly as he narrowed his eyes. They hadn’t even got to the good stuff yet, so why did their kiss taste like blood?

“Rhys?” He breathed, opening his eyes wider as the young man pulled back and wiped at his mouth. “What… what’s the matter, cupcake?”

The younger man stared at the back of his hand with worry, and Jack may have been half asleep, but he could clearly see the dark smear of something staining the kid’s lips.

“I… I – Jack, what’s…” He licked at his lips and cringed before groaning, eyes unfocused and body shaking. “I c-can’t…”

“Hey – Hey, kiddo, look at me,” Jack stressed, sitting up carefully and trying to grab at Rhys’ arm to keep him steady. Once he had the thin wrist in his hand, the CEO glanced down in surprise when he felt just how _chilled_ Rhys was.

His eye only widened even more when he saw every one of Rhys’ veins glowing black and purple from underneath the thin skin of his wrist. Rhys sucked in a wet breath and trembled in his grasp, looking scared and sick.

“Christ, kiddo.” Jack spit out dumbly, at a momentary loss for words. He’d never seen _this_ before.

Rhys’ eyebrows pinched together in concern and he suddenly sucked in a ragged breath that quickly turned into a sputtering cough, the dark substance staining his teeth and making the air smell like _rot_. “Jack – ” He begged, grabbing at him frantically while the mess dribbled up his lips, “H- _Help_ – ”

-:-

Jack jerked awake violently, his voice catching in his throat and his heart hammering. He bit back the alarmed shout on instinct, nearly cutting his tongue on his teeth in the process. Heaving for breath, his hand grabbed out to Rhys’ side of the bed automatically.

It was empty and cold.

Swallowing, the man tried to steady himself.

Just a dream.

A _nightmare_.

The blue, holographic program watched him with a flicker of concern from the bedside table. “Sir?” He ventured cautiously, sitting up from his relaxed, resting position. “Are you alright? Your vitals are-”

“M’ fine,” Jack growled dangerously, keeping his eyes down.

He couldn’t quite look at Rhys right now, not this version. The program wouldn’t understand.

And why should he?

They _erased his life_ when they created him.

Rhys held his tongue his presence flickering with his newly programmed emotions. “Alright,” He said at last, trying to relax. It was obvious that he was worried.

He still _cared_ , and Jack almost hated it.

The darkness of the room wasn’t comforting and Jack tapped the lamp onto its lowest setting before turning away from the AI. With his back to the complex and confused creation, he stared out at the empty side of his grand bed silently.

Rhys watched him before stepping back and settling into a sitting position, falling into the programmed chair and pulling his long legs up to his chest. He had problems understanding this man sometimes, but he was created to serve and enhance the life of Hyperion.

Even if it meant leaving his superior to suffer stubbornly.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'M STILL ALIVE LOL  
> I just started college! The first week was okay but the drill every morning at 5 am is KILLING ME so yeah. I usually don't have time to write, and if I do, I'm just so gosh darned drained!  
> Anyways...  
> Hope you like this. ;3  
> Love to hear feedback, it keeps me motivated!


End file.
